


Runaway Train of Thought

by Stacysmash



Series: Random Rare Pairs [39]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Platonic Touching, References to Sex, Roommates, Semi Established Relationship, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unconventional foreplay, Unofficially Dating, oh my god they were roommates, which leads to less platonic deeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-02-07 05:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21452776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacysmash/pseuds/Stacysmash
Summary: It was odd, being friends with someone and then moving in with them, and then developing a crush on that person. They already had the established domesticity from living together, knowing each other’s quirks and grooming habits. Usually, it was after discovering those aspects of each other that people fall out of love. Who would have thought it would be the opposite for them?They still weren’t technically dating yet. Oikawa was trying to work up his courage for that particular conversation. But considering that the make-out sessions were becoming the norm and they’ve already had sex a few times, it really shouldn’t be that hard to take the next step and make it official.End of the Year Rare Pair ChallengeOikawa x Daichi + Unconventional Foreplay & softness
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Sawamura Daichi
Series: Random Rare Pairs [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1050713
Comments: 13
Kudos: 64





	Runaway Train of Thought

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItsAiryBro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsAiryBro/gifts).

> For Airy!! Ha ha, I definitely made this sweeter rather than spicy, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless!

It was a cold, dreary day and Oikawa had just finished a grueling practice. The combination of the two factors sent a chill down to his bones. None of that mattered, however, once he stepped into the shower at his apartment. He smiled and closed his eyes, not minding the streams flowing down his face as he rotated his head underneath the showerhead. 

He flexed his shoulders, stretching out his back as he turned to let the water spray directly on it. His satisfied groan echoed off the tiles, the sound gradually getting lost under the roar of the water. He took his time lathering up his hair, not anxious to leave the shower before every last bit of chill was melted away. 

It was finally time to emerge from the shower when his limbs felt like jelly. He hummed as he turned the water off and stepped out, whipping his towel off the rack and swirling it in the air to the tune before wrapping it around himself. A shiver ran down his back from the lack of constant hot water pouring over his body, but if he’d stayed in any longer, that water would have turned to ice. 

His humming turned into a whistle as he wiped the mirror and gazed at his reflection. With his towel tied around his waist, it gave him a full view of his torso. He twisted his body, checking himself out from every angle until he gave his reflection a knowing wink. As he glanced closer at his hair, his whistle slowed to a stop and he leaned forward until his nose nearly touched the cool surface. 

His hair was slicked back away from his face as usual after a shower, but it wasn’t often that he took the time to properly inspect it. He turned his head, amazed by how mature it made him look. 

_Hmm, maybe I should wear it like this more often. No, maybe it makes me look too sexy. I’m not sure Dai-chan’s heart could handle it._

Snickering, he pulled himself away from the mirror and dried the rest of the way off. He glanced around and groaned when he realized that he forgot to bring clean clothes in with him in his eagerness to jump in the shower. With his hand hovering over the doorknob, Oikawa braced himself for the mad dash across the cold apartment wearing nothing but his skin.

He whipped open the door and plunged himself into the cool air, emitting a shrill whimper as he weaved his way around the sofa and dove into the bedroom. Regardless that the bedroom was just as cold as the rest of the apartment, he slammed the door behind him as if that would protect him. Shivering, he yanked on underwear, sweats and a T-shirt, contemplating wearing a few blankets as well. 

He thought back to the last time he’d stolen every blanket in the apartment and the look on Daichi’s face when he found him. His expression was almost beyond disappointment and as cute as Daichi looked when he was exasperated, Oikawa did prefer to keep the atmosphere in the apartment harmonious. Especially since he and Daichi were just pushing past the boundaries of friendship.

It was odd, being friends with someone and then moving in with them, and _then_ developing a crush on that person. They already had the established domesticity from living together, knowing each other’s quirks and grooming habits. Usually, it was after discovering those aspects of each other that people fall out of love. Who would have thought it would be the opposite for them?

They still weren’t technically dating yet. Oikawa was trying to work up his courage for that particular conversation. But considering that the make-out sessions were becoming the norm and they’ve already had sex a few times, it really shouldn’t be that hard to take the next step and make it official. 

With his thickest socks on his feet, Oikawa planted them on the floor and stared off into space. Daichi would be home soon from class and it was their regular night ordering in food. Without either of them having to cook, perhaps tonight was the night where he could lure Daichi into a conversation about their relationship. 

He laughed softly and shook his head. Daichi was clever in a lot of ways but knowing him, he’d probably have to do more than hint. He might as well just boldly ask him out.

Oikawa gasped and dropped his fist onto his palm. His mind was made up; that was _exactly_ what he was going to do. Ask Daichi out like ripping off a band-aid and hope to God it didn’t hurt that much. 

He flinched when he heard the front door of the apartment open and close. Looking down at his clothes, he cringed at his choice of wardrobe. He’d never looked so sloppy when asking someone out, but it was too late to change now. At least Daichi wasn’t the type to be impressed by his typically excellent taste in fashion, so he probably wouldn’t care if he was comfier than usual. 

“Tooru? Are you home?”

“Yes! Be right there!” he yelled back, his heart pounding as he took another glance in the mirror. He hummed and scrunched his nose, not satisfied but he could work with what he had. At least his hair still looked cool slicked back on his head. 

He sauntered in the next room with his hands in his pockets, trying to give off an air of nonchalance. Daichi smiled at him as he removed his jacket but froze before his arm was completely out of it. His smile slipped away, and Oikawa began to panic thinking perhaps Daichi could actually read minds.

“Did you just get out of the shower?”

“Oh, yeah, like ten minutes ago. Do you like my hair?”

“It’s wet! You’re going to catch a cold.” Daichi wrenched his jacket off and hung it up. He stomped toward the bathroom in a huff and Oikawa was partly amused and partly nervous about what he was doing. When Daichi came out with Oikawa’s brush and hairdryer, Oikawa relaxed with a soft laugh.

“I’m fine, it hasn’t been that long.”

“Shut up and sit down. Have to do everything myself around here…” Daichi mumbled as he plugged in the hairdryer close to the sofa and patted the cushion. 

Oikawa snickered but hurried over, not wanting to keep his cute, huffy roommate waiting. He settled onto the cushion and wiggled around to get comfortable. Once he was settled, Daichi switched on the hairdryer and got to work. 

Before moving in with Daichi, he _never_ let anyone touch his hair. The last person was his mother and that was when he was a little kid. If it wasn’t styled right at the very start, it did strange things and couldn’t be fixed unless he took another shower. Most people thought he was joking but even Iwaizumi defended him, saying that his hair was like its own entity and was more stubborn than Oikawa himself. 

When Daichi insisted on blowing his hair dry the first time, the squabble that erupted would have put a pair of screeching alley cats to shame. The problem was that Daichi had two younger siblings and it was in his genetic make-up to take care of other people. Oikawa, despite common belief, wasn’t the type to be spoiled since his only sibling was a much older sister that had no interest in doting on him. After explaining the situation to Daichi, however, all it took was a few sessions of showing him the precise way to dry his hair and Daichi could do it with his eyes closed. It wasn’t long after that that Oikawa realized the charm of being doted on.

The goofy smile he wore while he was in the shower returned as the hot hair blew over his scalp. He knew Daichi was powerful through first-hand experience, but his hands were always gentle as he moved the brush through his hair. The stroke of his fingers against his scalp was hypnotic and Oikawa closed his eyes as it lured him into a haze. 

When his hair was nearly dry, Daichi used more effort in massaging Oikawa’s scalp. Without thinking much about it, Oikawa leaned into his touch and moaned, revealing just how much he was enjoying it. Daichi’s chuckles were soft and deep but he didn’t stop massaging. In fact, even when his fingers had maneuvered around Oikawa’s entire head, they began traveling down the back of his neck and onto his shoulders.

Oikawa’s body shivered from the new direction of his touch. The moment was such a sappy display of domesticity, he had no idea why it was making his blood boil. Suddenly, his mere T-shirt was too hot, and he wished his body was as bare as it was in the bathroom. He gulped, knowing that his cheeks were probably bright red but at least he could attribute most of that to the heat coming from the hairdryer. 

All too soon, Daichi was putting the finishing touches on his hair and pulling the hair dryer further away. It wasn’t fair that in a few moments Daichi wouldn’t be touching him anymore. The very thought of it wasn’t right. When the hairdryer finally turned off, drenching the room in silence, Oikawa’s heart nearly stopped.

He needed to blurt it out. Before Daichi became consumed with dinner or whatever was coming on the TV, he needed to ask him if they could make it official. He didn’t want to second-guess anything about their relationship any longer. He wanted Daichi’s hands on him more, but the thought of _that_ sent his mind spiraling in the wrong direction.

“Hey,” Daichi asked softly, his fingers grazing his jaw and lifting his head back. Daichi’s face was upside down from that angle, but his smile was just as soothing as ever. “Are you okay? You keep scrunching your forehead.”

“I am?”

Daichi huffed out a laugh and leaned closer. “Yes,” he answered with a warm breath washing over Oikawa’s eyes. He closed them and sighed as Daichi’s lips peppered his forehead, naturally smoothing out his worry wrinkles.

“Sorry, it’s just— I’ve been thinking…”

“Go ahead. You can tell me.”

Oikawa nearly lost his train of thought at the feeling of Daichi’s warm lips on his skin. Thankfully, he pulled back to give him a break, although his smirk told Oikawa that he knew exactly what he was doing. Which was why he was fully to blame for whatever Oikawa was about to say.

“Dai-chan? ...I’m really horny.”

Daichi turned his head and sputtered with laughter. Oikawa pinched his lips tight with a pout but that didn’t last long as Daichi’s hand rubbed down his chest and onto his stomach. His horniness skyrocketed as his fingers lifted the hem of his shirt and grazed across his stomach and, to top it all off, those damn soft lips grazed down Oikawa’s neck.

“Mmm, me too.”

Well, that was that. At least confessions were easier in the afterglow of hot, sweaty sex. As long as Oikawa could spit out the words before Daichi’s stomach began to growl...

**Author's Note:**

> Eventually, Oikawa does ask him out officially... or Daichi just does it for him, ha ha ha. I have a huge soft spot for OiDai, their dynamic is so interesting. Hope you all enjoyed it! If you don't like this pairing I don't really care. You shouldn't have clicked on it in the first place dummy


End file.
